Zyveer
His Eyes Veer, (more commonly known as''' 'Zyveer') is a villain created for the fanfiction '''Neighborville Has Moved. '''He is the leader of the Ancient Zombies, and the creator of Dr. Zomboss. Description Physical Appearance In unlife, Zyveer was a tall zombie with typical green skin and red eyes, often described as 'disturbing' or 'dead'. He wore a purple robe, and a long black cape with a skull emblem as a clasp. In his later years, the right half of Zyveer’s face was mangled from chemical burns from the sun, and his brain was sealed inside a glass tube on his head. His arms were also replaced with robotic ones, though black gloves covered most of them. After Doom's betrayal, Zyveer slowly warped himself into a mechanical monstrosity. It's described as having kept one of Zyveer’s eyes and his brain tube, and has many mechanical arms with sharp claws. It is also said to be hanging from the ceiling of Zyveer’s lab, unable to leave. Personality Zyveer is pure evil, seeking only to gain power and control. He is manipulative and smooth-talking, able to convince others that he only wants the best for his people, when this is untrue. He is also incredibly intelligent, skilled at both magic and technology. Being the leader of a hivemind, Zyveer has the ability to manage and process the thoughts of many subjects at a time. Overall, he is untrustworthy, and irredeemable. History It's not known when or how Zyveer came to power, or if there were any hive leaders before him. It's implied that he did not always look so mangled, perhaps once sporting a look nearly identical to that of Dr. Zomboss. Shortly after founding Poptopia with the other two kings, King Japalka discovered the Mechanical Empire, and Zyveer managed to convince him that the zombies did more good than harm (despite their frequent feeding on surface dwellers.) King Japalka agreed to keep the zombies a secret, something that always weighed on his conscience. King Japalka also showed great interest in the zombies' vast technology, so Zyveer agreed to arrange a trade; fifty-two Crystalloids for the finest the empire could offer. The deal was struck, and the two never spoke again. From the batch of Crystalloids, fifty-one were chained up and experimented on, while Zyveer took special interest in one called Padlock; sensing Padlock's evil inhibitions and desire to be respected, Zyveer manipulated him into returning to the surface disguised as a member of the kings' court, so that eventually Zyveer could overthrow them. The plan worked smoothly for many years to come. Padlock was occasionally experimented on under the guise of it being to make him stronger; these events deeply traumatized the Crystalloid. Meanwhile, Zyveer began crafting a way to infect non-zombies with the hivemind, so that he could control them. Zyveer finally managed to push Padlock too far when he replaced the doomlock's hands with claws in one final experiment. The crystalloid redubbed himself 'Doom,' and attacked the Mechanical Empire first with a deafening noise to interrupt the hive connection, and secondly with a barrage of explosives. Zyveer managed to escape to his secret lab, where falling rubble trapped him in. Many years later, Zyveer had become more machine than zombie, and began attempting to clone himself a new body. The only one who managed to unlive was, unfortunately, unfit to host him, for it carried a rare gene found in Ancient Zombies that make them uninfectable, easily spottable by the yellow color of their eyes. Outraged, Zyveer used his vast magic to fling the clone into another world. This clone would grow to become Dr. Zomboss, and Zyveer would continue to see his actions through a connection to his dreams. Zyveer was defeated at the end of '''Neighborville Has Moved. '''After transporting the town of Neighborville to Poptopia, and infecting it's inhabitants, Zyveer made plans to first kill of his clone (now an adult) and place his consciousness into a human vessel, David Blazing. However, Zomboss managed to figure out Zyveer’s weakness, disrupting the hive connection by having Patrice Blazing scream. From there, the clone syphened Zyveer’s magic in a burst of magical energy, and exposed him to sunlight, his one weakness. With a pained cry, Zyveer’s eye shrank and turned grey, and his mechanical form exploded. Zyveer has remained dead since. Abilities Natural Abilities * '''The Hissing Language: '''All Ancient Zombies can speak and write in their own language from birth. * '''Infector: '''Zyveer has the natural ability to infect Poptopian Zombies with the hivemind, essentially putting them under his control. Skillset * '''Scientific Prowess: '''Zyveer is incredibly skilled with technology and science. * '''Smooth Talker: '''Zyveer has a way of convincing people that he's in the right, most notably shown when he convinced King Japalka to keep the Mechanical Empire a secret. He tends to touch other people's arms or faces when convincing them. * '''Claws: '''In mechanical form, Zyveer has a barrage of metallic arms, all of which have incredibly sharp claws. Unique Abilities * '''Amalgamation Magic: '''Zyveer’s magic is unlike any other in Poptopia, being an amalgamation of the three kinds of magic (dark, material, and pure.) As a result, he is capable of most magic spells, making him incredibly dangerous and powerful. * '''Light Storm: '''One of Zyveer’s more powerful spells is a light storm, which surrounds an area and makes it movable across great distances (including entire galaxies.) This has only been shown when used on the town of Neighborville, during '''Neighborville Has Moved. * '''Tremors: '''In mechanical form, Zyveer can cause the surface above him to be wracked by tremors. This often results in heavy destruction. * '''Infector, Stregnthened: '''After becoming completely robotic, Zyveer gained the ability to infect every race with the hivemind, not just Ancient Zombies. * '''Electric Shock: '''In mechanical form, Zyveer can control parts of his lab, including causing an electric shock through the wirage that lines the halls. Trivia (Coming soon!!) Category:PopCap-Topia Antagonists